Clandestine Intentions
by Nahava
Summary: Lightning Farron is fresh off a secret agency's training ground. She is matched up with one of the agency's best spies, Cloud Strife. Lightning learns the hardships of balancing a double life as well as trying to uncover her partner's dark past.R
1. Pilot

**Here it is! My new Story! I hope you enjoy it!**

** I'm going to make this into a series. This will be the first installment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the final fantasy series or the works of Mat Nix, Jeff Eastin, Matt Corman, and/or Chris Ord. I do not take ownership of things based on real life events or stories. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**R&R!**

* * *

-Clandestine Intentions: Book One-

_"My name is Lightning Farron. I'm what you might call a spy. Listen to my story for in the end, it might be all I have left."_

_The beginning of it all…_

When you enter this field of work they tell you very little. You should expect that. Everyone is hush-hush and secrets. Files of papers stamped 'top secret' are everywhere. Men and women wear stylish suits and sun glasses that block out the sun. They walked around transporting brief cases and having an occasional roll in the sheets with a complete stranger. However, if that's what you expected then you've chosen the wrong career already.

Lightning rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she woke. She squinted from the morning sun that pooled in from her windows. It seemed a peaceful enough day from the looks of it. She sat up and stretched her stiff limbs. A small yawn left her lips as she tried to fully wake up. She pushed herself from the crimson sheets of her bed and stood on the floor. The oak was cold to the touch and sent goose bumps up and down her body. She grabbed a robe and made her way to the bathroom.

"You look rough." She told herself examining her own reflection in the mirror.

With a sigh she stripped down and stepped into the shower. The room steamed up quickly as hot water touched her skin. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. The hot water kneaded her muscles softly. This is what she needed, a massage. She washed her body in a typical scentless soap. She didn't like fancy smelling things, they made her sneeze. Her hair was washed and conditioned quickly as she rinsed her body of soap suds. She turned the water off slowly. She was going to miss it. She reached a hand out from the shower curtain trying to grasp a towel. Much to her liking she grabbed one. She dried herself quickly and placed her body in robe.

As she opened the bathroom door, cold air greeted her. She eyed her loft. It wasn't large but it would do. It was two stories and very open. The top was reserved for her bed and bathroom area. From the top floor you could see the bottom one. The down stairs was the kitchen area and living room. She barely had people over so the place was very bland. The house was dark with very little lighting. Her keen eyes could see just fine. Her sister was the one who always complained about it. Lightning was snapped to attention. Her sister had invited her over for breakfast. Lightning took a quick glance at the clock.

"Shit! I'm late!"

Lightning was quick to get dressed. She put on her normal business suit attire. Dark brown skirt that reached to her knees and a dark red blouse covered by beige jacket. She placed on some simple brown heels that matched her skirt. The heels boosted her height a good three inches. She quickly eyed herself in the mirror. It would have to do. She placed some gym clothes in another bag and grabbed her leather purse. She searched its contents till she found her keys. Grabbing a briefcase she headed outside. She kept her car inside a chain link face connected to her house- a makeshift garage in her eyes. She popped the trunk open to her car and placed everything but her purse in it. Closing it, she made her way to the driver's side of her white mustang. She gripped at the steering wheel smiling. It was the newest car out there- the 2011 Odin 3000. It was the only one of its kind.

The engine roared and Lightning smirked. She pulled out of the chain refuge and headed on the road. Her sister was about a good twenty minutes away. The radio was on as she fixed herself in the mirror. She had to make herself look like she was going to 'work'. She sighed. She didn't like lying to her sister but it had to be done. What did she do exactly? She worked for a secret agency. What did this agency do? She wasn't exactly sure. She didn't have the authorization for the name yet. She was working on it. Why couldn't her sister know about it? It was a safety risk and besides that it broke protocol. You break protocol and you're as good as gone.

Lightning turned down the volume on her radio as her phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" the other line answered.

Lightning sighed as she hit another red light. "Serah, I know I'm late. I'm on my way."

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget." Serah told her.

A pang of guilt hit Lightning as her sister spoke. "You… you thought I had forgotten?"

"Well," Serah started. "Last time you had to suddenly cancel so I thought you had forgotten last time. "

"I see." Lightning maneuvered around the slow drivers. "Well, no, I didn't forget. I'm on my way. Be there in five."

"Okay. See you." Serah said before the line went dead.

Lightning looked at the screen as it flashed that the call had been ended. She threw her phone into her purse. She needed to make more time for her sister. This was ridiculous. She was actually kind of hurt by her sister's words. Had Serah really thought she was going to forget about their plans? It would seem so. Lightning slammed her hand down on her horn as an idiot pulled in front of her without warning.

"Damn Sunday drivers! Some people actually have somewhere to be on a Monday!" Lightning growled.

As by fate her phone began to ring once more. She ripped it from her purse and answered it harshly. "What?"

"Lightning Farron, it seems your morning is starting off great." The male's voice mused.

Lightning's eyes widened. "Sir! I apologize for my rudeness!"

The voice on the other end laughed. "At ease. I have news from head quarters."

"Oh?" Lightning said in surprise. "What is it?"

"You're to report to me as soon as possible. You're not to go to training. Remember, when you get here come straight to me."

"Can't you just tell me over the phone?" Lightning asked.

"No. It's not secure and I have direct orders to tell you in person. Good-bye."

Again the line clicked and Lightning let out a frustrated growl. She'd have to get use to this. No one ever trusted each other. Things couldn't be told over the phone like normal people. She shook her head. This wasn't exactly a normal job either. Looking up she noticed she was almost there. She pulled into her sister's driveway before cutting the engine. She sat there for a good minute before finally getting out of the car. She noticed a dark blue motorcycle parked in the drive way as well. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of it. Her sister's idiot boyfriend was over? Great.

Lightning didn't bother to knock. As she pushed open the door the smell of food hit her. "I'm here!"

Serah's walked out of the kitchen to hug her sister. "About time!"

"Well, it seems Ms. Sunshine is finally here!" A deep voice called from the kitchen.

Lightning growled slightly. "You didn't tell me _he_ was going to be here too."

"It's my boyfriend, Claire." Serah spoke as Lightning's eyes narrowed slightly. "Lightning, whatever you want to be called. It's just breakfast. A harmless breakfast."

Lightning crossed her arms. She never did get along well with the blonde. There was something about him that just bugged her. He was always talking about that hero nonsense. "Fine."

The smile on Serah's faced returned as she happily pranced into the kitchen. Seeing her sister happy made her smile. Without her sister she'd be nothing. She was doing this for her sister. She needed to be strong if she ever wanted to protect her sister. Lightning followed Serah slowly before she was face to face with her sister's 'hero'.

"Hello, Lightning." Snow said with a smile on his face. He didn't have an issue with Lightning, he never did.

Lightning held her tongue. "Morning idiot, I mean Snow."It was too early in the morning to be dealing with him.

"Hey!" Snow reacted to the insult. Snow wondered if Lightning was ever in a good mood.

Serah turned from her position at the stove. "Lightning!" Serah knew that Snow and her sister didn't really get along but she tried to keep the peace between them as best as she could.

Lightning waved her off. "Yeah, I know. "

With a sigh, Serah turned back to dishing everyone up. Lightning had to admit, everything smelt delicious. She never complained when Serah cooked. Lightning barely had time to cook anything for herself. She was always so busy. It was a nice change to see Serah even if her idiot boyfriend was here too. Serah placed the plates of food down around the table. Lightning stared slightly wide eyed at her plate. There was so much food; she didn't think anyone could eat that much. Serah laughed as she saw Lightning's face.

"Sorry. I have a habit of making too much food when Snow is over." Serah told her.

"What are you talking about? This isn't too much food!" Snow said before digging into his plate.

"Anyway." Serah began. "How's the job?" By the looks of Lightning's face she seemed confused. Serah laughed. "Your office job?"

Lightning nodded her head as she swallowed her food. "It's good, I think." Lightning said uneasily.

"What?" Serah stated putting her fork down. "What do you mean, 'I think'?"

Lightning placed her utensils down as well. "I mean people are pretty nice. It's kind of boring actually." She lied.

"Oh, well not all jobs are action packed." Lightning almost choked on her food. "When can I come visit you?"

Lightning was at a loss for words. "People aren't allowed to enter the building. Only authorized personal, sorry." She said quickly. She was only doing this to protect her.

Serah sighed and resumed eating. Lightning's heart clenched. She hated lying to her sister like this. What else could she do? Tell her the truth? No. She had worked way too hard to just throw it all away now. The breakfast was eaten with very little small talk. Snow always started the conversation. Lightning merely nodded her head in agreement every so often. Her eyes passed over the clock mounted on the wall.

"I have to go." She said standing up from her chair. She had to remember to skip training and head straight to the boss.

Serah stood from her own chair and made her way toward her sister and embraced her. "Alright. Have fun at work." She teased. "Remember, dinner at my house on Friday."

Lightning laughed and released her sister. "Okay. It's not one of those hookup dinners is it?" Lightning hated those. Her sister always planned them in an attempt to hook her up with someone.

"Of course not!" Serah stated with her fingers crossed behind in her back. She knew better then to tell her sister about the hookup dinners. She had to make them a surprise. If every dinner was a hookup dinner then she'd never come. Besides, Serah was almost certain she had finally found the perfect guy for Lightning.

"Better not be. Okay, I'm leaving. See you Friday." Lightning said before waving and heading out the front door.

Lightning got into her car and started the engine. She was soon off again and on the road. Her fingers tapped at the steering wheel impatiently. People didn't know how to drive. After about thirty minutes of waiting and yelling, Lightning finally reached the agencies training ground. She flashed her badge at the front gate before they finally let her in. She parked in her normal parking spot. Grabbing her purse she got out of the car. She had to remind herself not to grab her training clothes, she didn't need them.

She entered the small building, her heels clicking against the floor. She knocked on the door before opening it. "I'm here, sir."

"Ms. Farron, finally in I see. Please have a seat. You look… interesting." He said.

"I had to play 'office employee' this morning." she said. Lightning went through everything she'd done in training. "If this is about the courses then I'll retake them. Was it the language course or the deception training, or was I too rough in hand to hand combat… what was it?"

He looked at her. "You did the best in the language course than anyone else and you did better in your deception training then anyone I've ever seen. And about being too rough-"

"I checked the handbook. It's not against the rules." Lightning interjected.

The man looked at her. "This isn't about being too rough, Ms. Farron."

Lightning sat back in her chair. "Then what is this about?"

The man scribbled some notes down on a piece of paper. "We got orders from President Shinra. You're to be pulled from training immediately and sent to head quarters. "

Lightning's eyes widened. "For what?" she inquired. She shifted in her seat uneasily. What was needed of her that she was going to be pulled from training? She'd have to wait and find out.

He looked up from his papers. "I don't know." He picked a few papers up and handed them to her. "All I know is that they need you there today, now."

"Now?" She grabbed the papers from his hand but was too confused to bother looking over them. "I haven't finished all my training."

"Now." He stated firmly before going back to his work.

Lightning could only stare in disbelief as she stood. "Yes, Sir."

She walked quickly out of the room running his words through her head. She couldn't believe she was going to headquarters so soon. She still had more than a month of training left to do. No matter. She folded the papers in half and shoved them in her purse. She passed by the training room and heard her name being called out. She turned to see her sparing buddies.

"Where are you going? Skipping training? Don't tell me you're giving up already." They teased.

Lightning smirked and pulled the papers out. "I have orders."

"What?" They all looked at her.

She laughed before putting them away again. "That's right. Top secret. I'll see you boys later."

"Wait!" They called out. "Where are you being transferred to?"

"Leaving Bodhum and going to Eden." She answered simply. It would be a while before any of them were to be transferred. Many people don't get transferred to Eden. Eden was known as headquarters to them. There were several large cities where they could be transferred. Many agents often stayed in Bodhum. It was the primary training ground and the second largest command center aside from Palumpolum.

She turned on her heels and headed out to her car. Lightning threw her purse into the passenger seat as she got into the driver's side. She needed to tell Serah she was leaving town for a couple of days. She dialed the number quickly as she got onto the highway. "Serah?"

"Yeah." The soft voice answered. "What's wrong?"

Lightning bit her lips as she tried to figure out what was the best way to tell her sister. "I have to go out of town for a business trip."

It was quiet. "Oh… are you going to be able to make dinner on Friday?"

Lightning leaned her head against the back of her seat. "Yes, I should be back by Friday… I hope."

"Well, just let me know by Thursday if you can't, okay?"

"Okay, I will. Love you. Don't tell that idiot of yours I'm leaving town. He might try something funny." Lightning threatened through the phone.

There was a soft laugh on the other line. "Claire, you know him better than that. Besides I can take care of myself. I've learned from the best!"

"You sure have." Lightning said with a smile. When her sister was in good spirits it made her feel better.

"Okay, I talk to you later! Let me know by Friday!" her sister said before ending the call.

Lightning shut her phone and set it down. Eden was a good two hours away. With a sigh she drove off. What did Eden want with her? She didn't have much to offer. Sure she dominated in most of the training courses but that didn't mean much. Even the head of training couldn't tell her much. She shook her head. She didn't need to worry too much about it. Everything was bound to turn out alright one way or the other. Besides, she needed a little more excitement in her life.

"I'm still not able to do foreign work?"

"Agent Strife, calm down. We have yet to figure out what has happened. For all we know that person is still out there." A deep voice replied.

Cloud sat in his chair with his arms crossed. He was grossly annoyed. "It's been nearly three months and I'm still doing work in this city? I want some answers, Shinra."

President's eyes narrowed. "Know your place, boy." Cloud straightened slightly. This was becoming more serious by each passing moment. "Once we get more details I'll let you know. For now we have to keep things still. I have an agent who will be your partner while Zack is away."

"What?" Cloud said in surprise. "Zack's out doing missions and I'm stuck with someone right out of training?"

Shinra sighed. "It'll be good for you. Zack is currently in Russia dealing with something. You and the agent will be dealing with something I believe to be fairly simple."

"Great." Cloud commented on sarcastically.

"Perhaps if you do well, I'll think about making the missions more worthwhile."

Cloud didn't answer. He simply stood from his chair and walked out of the man's office. People avoided his path in the busy building. His aura was dark and increasing. His fists were clenched at his sides as he stalked off to his desk in another room. He was placed in a room for only himself and his partner, Zack. As he entered, to his surprise was another desk parallel to his own. He turned to see someone walking past him. It was the president's assistant. Cloud reached a hand out to tap her on the shoulder lightly.

"Oh, Agent Cloud. What can I do for you?" She asked politely and giggled softly to herself. A small pink blush stained her cheeks. It wasn't a secret – everyone knew that just about every woman in the building held some sort of crush over the young spy.

Cloud pointed to the desk, confused. "Who's the extra desk for?"

The young woman peered over his shoulder and giggled again. "That's for your new partner." She told him. "I hope he's just cute as you." She stated softly to herself.

Cloud turned to look at the young woman. "It's a he?"

"Well." The young woman tapped her chin in thought. "I actually don't know. I would think so. The name's Lightning so I just assumed it was a boy."

Cloud nodded and waved her off. The young girl took her leave and left without another word. _'What the hell is that old man thinking? Pairing me up with someone just out of training, it's ridiculous.'_ Cloud snickered and entered the office. He slammed the door shut and ignored the sound of surprise through the wall. He walked past his partner's desk and went to his own. His partner, Zack, was apparently off in Russia doing so sort of mission. With a growl his dialed his friend's number.

"_Hello?_" the voice answered in Russian.

"_Why are you speaking Russian?_" Cloud asked his partner in fluent Russian. "_Better yet. Why didn't you tell me you were going to Russia?_"

"Cloud!" Zack answered in English. "How did you know I was in Russia?"

Cloud tapped his fingers against his wooden desk. "Shinra. Now, why didn't you tell me?"

There was a short pause. "Shinra told me not to tell you. Besides, I knew you'd just bitch about it if I told you anyway."

Cloud pulled the phone away from his ear and growled. Damn Shinra. Always keeping secrets. "When will you be back?"

"No Idea, why?" Zack asked in curiosity. Something else seemed to be bugging his friend.

"It would seem we have a new trainee." There was a sound of surprise from the other line. "I have no idea when he or she is coming in."

"Well just hold out until I get back. When are they supposed to be there?" Zack asked.

Cloud stood from his desk and paced about the office. "No idea. We're supposed to do a mission together."

"Oh." Zack said in thought. "Local or-"

"Local." Cloud cut in. "Shinra doesn't know when I'll be doing foreign work. They still don't know what happened."

"You mean they don't know what happened with the other agency that got you transferred here." Zack said.

"Something like that." Cloud ran a hand through his spiky locks. "Anyway, what are you doing in Russia?"

Zack took note of the subject change. "I have to trade something with a Russian hitman." Zack said as though it was no big deal.

"Oh really now? Sounds interesting." Cloud said taking a seat in his office chair. "Tell me how it goes. So, hurry your ass up and come back. I don't want to be stuck with this trainee all by myself. "

There was a booming laughter from the other side. "Alrighty. Take it easy, Cloud. Don't go chasing off the new trainee before I get back."

Cloud snickered under his breath. "No promises. Bye."

The call ended and cloud sighed. He used to be off doing missions in foreign countries. Ever since the 'incident' he's be grounded. It's been nearly three months and he's still just doing simple missions in Eden. What happened exactly? A very long story. Cloud cracked his neck as he sifted through papers on his deck. Most of them were closed cases and some just miscellaneous papers. When was this trainee supposed to be in anyway? He didn't have time to wait all day. He finally noticed a small sticky note at the corner of his desk. It read. 'When trainee comes, you'll get your mission.'

Great he couldn't even start his mission until that person came. A sudden knock on his door had him at attention. "What is it?"

"Agent Strife, your trainee is here." The small voice answered. The presence at his door was gone. He stood as the sound of heals faded off into the distance.

So, his trainee was finally here? He had to admit, it was faster then he thought it was going to be. He stood from his chair and walked towards his closed door. His hand gripped the handle. He took a calming deep breath before opening the door. He was greeted with all kinds of looks. From all the women they stared with awe in their eyes and a blush on their cheeks. Nearly all the men glared except the ones who really knew him. They simply acknowledged him with a nod. He ignored most of the looks. He had long grown used to the stares. Besides, it wasn't like his wanted the girls to fawn over him like they did. Walking down the bright colored hallways he entered the main lobby. He noticed Shinra's assistant standing next to a woman who seemed to be here on business.

"Agent Strife!" the assistant called over, waving her hand at him. Cloud raised a brow as he approached them. Was this business woman going to show him to his new partner? "Would you please take Ms. Farron to the president's office?" Cloud simply nodded. "Thank you."

Before Cloud could ask anything the assistant was gone in a fit of giggles. He simply rolled his eyes and motioned for the woman to follow him. Whatever she was here for it must be important. She hardly looked like an agent. She looked like someone who meant serious business. Cloud studied her features. He had to admit she was easy on the eyes. Her pink hair was different too and looked soft. She was graceful and well balanced by the looks of it. Finally, they made it too Shinra's office.

Lightning had been watching the man the whole time. She didn't know what to make of him. He seemed a man of little words. She was fine with that, it fitted her well. Whoever he was he was an agent and should be treated with respect, or so she was told. His eyes were calculating and based on the way people looked at him he was someone with a history. Whether it was good or bad she didn't know. She assumed she would find out. The man pushed open the door and they were in an office overlooking Eden.

"Strife, I see you've escorted Ms. Farron safely to me." Shinra said looking up from his paperwork. There was this odd look in his eyes.

"Yes, President." Cloud stated. It was different from his usual rude remarks. However, with a foreigner in the building he had to be respectful. He didn't want to give this company a bad name.

"I hope you had a good drive." He stated shuffling his papers into a pile.

"I did, sir." She stated standing stock still in her heels. So this was head of the agency. She was secretly nervous but she kept it very well hidden.

"Well I suppose you both are very curious as to why you're here." Shinra said intertwining his fingers in front of him on his desk. "Cloud Strife, meet your new partner, Lightning Farron."

The room was filled an uneasy silence as the two looked at each other.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 1!**

**Next chapter we role right into the mission. Fun fun! What exactly is 'the incident'? You won't find out till later! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**This story will contain a lot of OOCs. These characters will have backgrounds but they will be made up by me. Interesting, right?**

**Anyway, chapter 2 will be up soon. These chapters should not be as lengthy as those in my other story, Blood Bonds. Each chapter should contain a mission with a little side story mixed in. I view this story almost like it's a TV series, so that's how it plays out in my head. **

**The theme song for this story is: Spy- by Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean**

**Until next time! Review! **


	2. Innovative

**Hey guys! Here's the update. Sorry it took so long. Been trying to balance a lot of things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the final fantasy series or the works of Mat Nix, Jeff Eastin, Matt Corman, and/or Chris Ord. I do not take ownership of things based on real life events or stories. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud stared at the woman before him. This was going to be his and Zack's new partner? Cloud stood there bewildered at the current situation. His eyes flickered back and forth between his boss and the female. He shook his head and turned to Shinra. His eyes were narrowed as he leaned over the man's desk to whisper to him.

"You can't be serious." Cloud hissed softly.

There was a laugh from the elder man who leaned away from Cloud and into his chair. An amused smile was plastered on his face. Cloud let out a soft growl and straightened his form. Lightning was just as confused at this so called Cloud fellow. She could tell he was not comfortable by the way he shifted about. She gave no outward clues as to what she was feeling. She would have to suck it up and just work with this agent, her new partner.

"Here." Shinra pulled a folder from his desk's drawer. "This is your new mission. Cloud, show Lightning the ropes around here. "He handed the folder to Cloud. "I'll fill you in on the little details" Cloud flipped through the various documents. "It's a small job. We normally don't take these kinds of cases but the man was more than willing to pay." Shinra glanced up toward Lightning. "Besides, I thought this would be the perfect case for you two to get to know each other on."

"Case details?" Cloud said sharply still analyzing the contents of the folder.

Shinra's gaze switched to Cloud as he smirked. "Always about the details." Cloud simply ignored him. Shinra let out a low laugh. "This man is an operation manager on an estate here in Eden." Cloud looked over at Lightning. "He said the place was robbed and now he's in some sort of trouble."

Lightning crossed her arms. "What kind of trouble?"

"You'll fit in nicely here." Shinra smiled before returning to business. "He didn't tell me. That's for you two to figure out." Cloud snapped the folder shut and handed it to Lightning. "Whatever it is, he seems pretty desperate." Lightning took the file and glanced through it still listening. "This shouldn't take too long. I want it wrapped up nicely. You're both dismissed."

Cloud merely nodded and turned to leave. Lightning followed him, eyes still examining the file in her hands. "So, what's the plan?" She asked trying to keep up with him in her heels.

Cloud didn't spare her a second glance. "We don't have one yet."

Lightning closed the case file as she turned the corner down a hall. "Wait. We're about to charge into a mission and you don't have a plan." Lightning was stopped in her tracks as Cloud suddenly turned around.

"This isn't my first mission unlike you. Just watch and learn it'll make this job much easier on the both of us. " Cloud stated before turning around once more and heading for the car. "We'll drive together." They were In the parking lot as they approached a large black Fenrir v7. Lightning whistled as they closed in on it. "I'll fill you in on the drive." Cloud unlocked the car and placed himself on the driver's side. Lightning nodded and climbed in on her own side. The engine started with a roar and she was slightly caught off guard.

"What is it exactly this agency does?" She asked buckling her seat belt as they hit the road. "They didn't exactly tell us much in training.

Cloud didn't take his eyes off the road as he placed a pair of dark black shades over his eyes that matched his dark black suit. "We're a company that helps people by legal and/or illegal means." He didn't have to look at her to know that she was confused. "We're the good guys in a way. We operate under the radar. The FBI owes us a few favors so they agreed to keep our agency a secret." He blasted through a red light. A surprised gasp left Lightning's lips. "We help people when they can't go to the police."

"So, we're playing Robin Hood for money?"

"Exactly." Cloud slowed as a large house came into view. They were in the expensive part of Eden. Mostly nobles lived here but there was the occasional Sugar Daddy that had some extra cash. "You're a quick learner. Alright, we're here. Don't talk unless I say so. Follow my lead."

They both exited the car quickly. Lightning was in awe at the estate. Nothing in Bodhum was like this. Cloud rested a hand on her shoulder before they both proceeded to the house. There was a large gate that swung open as they both neared. The lawn itself was huge. Lightning compared it to a golf course of green. Exotic plants lined the driveway as well as a marble statue for a turn around. Cloud winced as a Porsche came into view that was parked in the driveway.

"What?" Lightning asked as she saw Cloud's reaction.

Cloud surveyed the area quickly. "It's always the same. When there's this much money around things are never easy." Cloud shook his head.

"So, you're saying this is going to be complicated?"

Cloud looked at her before staring at the house. "Perhaps." Cloud turned to walk beside the building.

Lightning reached out to tap him on the shoulder. "Shouldn't we knock or go through the front door?"

Cloud didn't stop walking as sly laugh left his lips. "That's what normal people do." He looked over his shoulder and smirked at her. "Do we look like normal people to you?"

Lightning didn't answer and simply nodded. It was true. Normal people wouldn't be here on such a large estate in the first place. The building seemed almost as big as the rest of the estate. They walked past several different workers all in uniform. Cloud didn't look about him only straight ahead. Lightning, on the other hand, took note of everything about her. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she was new to this. After what seemed like forever, they reached the back. Lightning marveled at it all as they walked past a crystal clear infinity pool to a small outbuilding. Cloud knocked on the door twice before entering and removing his shades.

"Mr. Strife?" A man asked behind a large wooden desk. Cloud simply nodded as the man gestured them to sit. "My name is Joseph." They each exchanged handshakes before his continued. "I… I spoke to Shinra. You are good at what you do right?" Cloud nodded again. "So, you can do this kind of stuff…?"

"Yes," Cloud answered," Yes, we can."

Joseph shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "So you do what kinds of things, exactly?"

"We do lots of things." Cloud answered simply.

Joseph waited for Cloud to elaborate but he never did. With a sigh he grabbed at a few newspaper clippings on his desk. "There was a robbery about a month ago. They took twenty-two million Gil in art, jewelry, you name it."

Both Cloud and Lightning looked over the articles. Cloud still scanning the articles said," What time during the day did this happen?"

Joseph bit his lip as he tried to remember. "At night. "

Cloud read through the words quickly. He read the article headlines. Most of them consisted of 'Palmer Estate Robbed'. Lightning was quiet as she informed herself on what was happening. Although the articles were informative, they weren't always true. Cloud scanned over another article. "It says the police are looking into it." Cloud tapped the paper slightly. "It says they have a person of interest and they're talking to them. That person would be…"

Lighting cut in. "You're the person of interest, Mr. Joseph. "

Cloud looked up to see Joseph leaning back in his chair with a frown on his face. He looked very uncomfortable as his face turned red and sweat beaded at his forehead. Joseph looked at both Lightning and Cloud before he looked down at his desk. "I've been framed. They used the master code, the one I use. I don't know what to do. I was at home with my kid the whole time! This doesn't look good."

Cloud sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Yeah, this doesn't look good."

"However, I'm sure we can help." Lightning added only to get a slight glare from Cloud which she shrugged off.

"I've been doing this job for fifteen years." Joseph cradled his face in his hands. "I've done everything. Even Mr. Palmer talked to the police trying to clear my name." Tears started to leak from his eyes. "They even took my passport, won't let me leave town. "Slowly Joseph looked up as the salt water leaked from his eyes. "My son, I beg of you, he's all I have. I can't be arrested for something I didn't do!"

Cloud tapped his fingers impatiently as he looked about the room once more. "I get it. You're desperate, you need help, and your son might become an orphan." Cloud closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, let's confirm everything. You want us, the agency, to catch the people who did this and clear your name?" Cloud finally opened his eyes and looked up at Joseph. "Your price is forty five hundred gil?"

"Forty six hundred." Joseph corrected him.

"Well," Cloud laced his fingers," That's much better."

Joseph wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, it's all I have. Please, help me."

Cloud stood and massaged his temples. "We'll see what we can do."

Cloud exited the little house closely followed by Lightning. "We're going to milk him of all his money just like that?" Cloud didn't break his step as Lightning fought to keep up with his stride. "Robin hood didn't get paid last time I checked. "

Cloud didn't even bother to look over his shoulder as she spoke. "We're no Robin Hood. This is the business, Lightning. Either take it or leave it." He smirked as a small growl left her lips but she spoke no more. He pulled the case file from his jacket and tossed it behind him. Satisfied that she had caught it he continued. "Read the case file again, tell me what we know."

Lightning flipped through various documents as they entered the main home. Cloud took little time to study the interior design of it. It was elegant and expensive looking just as he had suspected. "Okay." Lightning's voice reached his ears. "Most of the house's belongings were insured." Lightning turned the page in the report. "The paintings, however, were not. Mostly impressionist work it would seem." She read over another page as they walked into another room. "It would seem Palmer really does have a thing for houses. I suppose he would since he's real estate developer. "

Cloud turned toward Lightning as he crossed his arms. "What do the police statements say?"

"Not much." Lightning's eyes were glued to the paper. "The reports include Palmer's statements." Lightning looked up and Cloud gave her a nod to continue. "His reaction to the police pointing fingers at his operations manager is that he denied it was his doing. He said 'I trust him. He's been working with me for over fifteen years.'" Lighting bit her lip softly. "Why would they blame Joseph?"

Cloud sighed. "You'll learn here in Eden things are a little different. It's not odd for police to point fingers to the nearest foreign looking man."

Lightning shook her head and returned to looking at the papers. "Well, no one was hurt. That's good." Cloud gave no answer. "The police are currently looking into the master security code that was supposedly used."

"Alright." Cloud turned and started heading toward a maid. "Any names in the report that we can use to get more information?"

Lightning scanned Palmer's statement again. "Dio. He's Palmer's driver and handles his personal security. Maybe we should ask him?"

"Yes." Cloud tapped the maid lightly on the shoulder. _"Where can we find Dio?"_ He asked in Spanish. The maid extended a pudgy finger toward a closed door. _"Thank you."_ Cloud turned on his heels and motioned to Lightning who then followed him. "Let's go." As they approached the door Cloud only took a second to knock on it once before opening it. "Dio?"

The room was dark and like the rest of the house, elegant. The wood in the room was dark and reflected in the light. Behind a desk was a large man. He was well built with muscles that bulged from his skin. Lightning tilted her head slightly as she took in his oddly shaped mustache. The man looked up momentarily from his papers before returning to his work. "Yes. How can I help you?"

Cloud stopped and crossed his arms. "We just have a few questions regarding Mr. Joseph-"

"I don't have much to tell you." Dio never looked up from his papers, not once. "I already talked to the police. I can't think of anything else to tell you."

"Yes, we know this." Cloud closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Years of doing this was slowly starting to wear down on him. He needed to focus and he needed to be patient. "Does Mr. Palmer have any enemies?"

Dio set down his pen loudly and looked up towards Cloud. "Anyone who is worth a hundred million gil has enemies, Mr.?"

"Strife." Cloud said shortly. He forced a small smile as Dio went back to his papers once more. He needed to remain calm.

"Mr. Strif, I don't see how you can help anymore then the police." He said eyes back to work already.

Cloud sighed and decided to ignore him. "Do you know anyone who might want to rob Mr. Palmer?"

"Listen , boy." Dio said gruffly. "Let's not beat around the bush. Anyone who works here knows that Mr. Palmer has a soft spot for Joseph." He looked at Cloud with an unwavering gaze. "I, on the other hand, don't. I don't really care if he's arrested or not. The sooner this is wrapped up the better."

Cloud forced another smile. "You've been a great help."

Dio didn't respond as Lightning and Cloud took their leave. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call him helpful." Lightning sighed. Cloud didn't answer but simply nodded his head. "What do we do now?"

Cloud reached inside of his suit pocket and grabbed his phone. "You're going to sit in the car while I make a phone call." Lightning was about to protest when Cloud raised a single finger. "No arguing."

"Fine." Lightning turned on her heels and headed toward the car. She'd find out sooner or later who he was calling.

Once Lightning was at a satisfying distance Cloud dialed Zack's number. "Zack?"

"Calling me twice in one day? What can I do for you, Cloud?" Zack answered.

"I'm on a mission, with the trainee." Cloud said.

There was a soft laugh on the other line. "And how is that going?"

"Very funny." Cloud said shortly. "It's a complete pain in the ass. The guy who needs our help is an operations manager." He sighed. "The place where he works has been robbed. Guy swears he didn't do it. But…" Cloud closed his eyes. "It doesn't look good. Cops basically think he did it. Hell, I'd slap the cuffs on him myself."

Zack processed the information. "You think he did it?"

"No." Cloud leaned his head back to look up at the sky. "It doesn't add up. He's got a good job. Plus, he has a kid. He's a single parent." There was a short pause. "He has too much to lose. Besides, he doesn't seem like an art person to me."

Zack sighed. "Don't make this one personal." Cloud snickered. "And I doubt he's offering money for a job he's guilty of."

"Yeah, exactly." Cloud answered. "Palmer, the owner of the estate has this big macho guy running his security. I say he started running his mouth and his 'buddies' started seeing dollar signs all over this opportunity."

"Well, at the moment I have nothing to do. Job's done. Won't be back in Eden for a couple more hours though. Want me to check into this guy?"

"If you could. His name is Dio. See what you can do." Cloud told him.

"Alright." The sound of paper hitting pen reached Cloud's ears. "Have fun with your trainee."

Cloud didn't answer him back as he clicked the phone shut and rolled his eyes. Have fun with your trainee? What kind of question what that? Cloud snickered softly and started walking back to his car. This was going to be a long drive. For now, they didn't have much to go on. He was greeted with Lightning's curious gaze as he entered the car. "Before you ask, I was on the phone with my partner."

Lightning raised a brow. "About?"

"The case. He's going to check Dio out for us. In the meantime, we wait." Cloud informed her as they pulled out into the main road. "So, Lightning, what exactly is your expertise."

Lightning stared straight ahead of her. "Weapons, explosives, lock picking, you name it."

Cloud looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Let me guess. Shoot first then ask questions later."

Lightning nodded. "That's about it. What about you?'

Cloud was about to answer her when his phone started ringing. The caller I.D was unknown. Slowly and cautiously he answered the phone. "Hello?"

There was a cough. "Cloud?"

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. "Mom? How the hell did you get this number?"

"I've missed you too, son." The voice on the other line didn't seem too happy. "I got it from your boyfriend, Zack?"

"He's not my…" Cloud sighed, giving up. "What do you want?"

"Were you going to see me?" she asked.

"Mother, I don't have time-"

"Well, that's too bad." She said indifferently. "Come take me to the doctors, we can talk on the way."

"Mother, like I said, I'm busy. "Cloud stated.

"I'll be waiting." She hung up.

Cloud massaged his temples as they hit a red light. "I'll drop you off at the office to look into things."

"You're mother called?" She stated obviously ignoring him.

Cloud sighed. "Yes, I have a mother." Lightning raised a brow. "My mother would've been a great NSA communications operative."

"Oh?" Lightning seemed surprised." What makes you say that?"

"It doesn't matter where I am. I could be buried five hundred feet below sea level or hell I could even be on another planet. One way or another, she finds a way to call me and ask me for a favor." There was a soft laugh that left Lightning's lips and Cloud found that he rather enjoyed it. It had been a while since anyone had laughed around him. Still, it was not enough to make him break his emotionless facade.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2!**

**I know I said each chapter was going to have a mission, well I was wrong. Each mission will take 2 to 3 chapters to get through. For one mission to fit into one chapter would either require little missions or novel like chapters. What better way to add suspense then break the missions over several chapters.**

**I know some of you are sitting there thinking that Lightning doesn't seem as cold or distant or is OOC. Well, she's not all sunshine and butterflies either. It's her first day on the job. Can't have her being Ms. Ice Queen so soon. Don't worry, Lightning will develop more as a main character.**

**Zack will be a main character in this. He's currently in Russia and will be back in the states in the city of Eden in the next few chapters, probably for their next mission.**

**Until next time! Review please!**


	3. Legends

**Hey guys! Here's the update. I'm really sorry it literally took over a year to do! This Chapter is kind of going to short and I apologize. This has actually been done for some time and I just never got around to finishing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the final fantasy series or the works of Mat Nix, Jeff Eastin, Matt Corman, and/or Chris Ord. I do not take ownership of things based on real life events or stories. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They pulled up to the Headquarters in a blur. "Start doing some digging," Cloud stated never taking his eyes off the road in front of him," I need to go visit my mother."

The door closed on its own accord before Lightning had the chance to speak. She leaned on her hip and let a sigh escape her rosy lips. She shook her pink locks and turned to make her way inside the building. She didn't know what to think of this new job experience. She felt like she was being thrown into a war zone with minimal gun training. This was sure an experience. Lightning walked a ways in before being greeted by the same woman as before who showed her to the office space she'd be sharing with Cloud. The office was bland and slightly darker than the rest of the building. The desks were of a dark fine wood and the shades blocked out the sun.

Lightning turned on her heels and opened the certain to allow of flood of light to enter the room. She gasped as she took the sight in before her. The view was beautiful and breathtaking. She could see the entire city from here. She frowned and thought,' why would anyone want to hide such a view?' Again, she shook her head and found the desk that appeared to be hers. She raised a brow and examined the silver plate that had her name engraved on it. She sighed in relief as it stated 'Lightning Farron' and not her real name. She smiled; she was being over pampered here. There was nothing she could do about that and thus she sat down. Even the chairs were comfy! Lightning laughed softly to herself. Oh yes, she could get used to this.

"Um, excuse me? Ms. Farron?" A voice asked from the door way.

"Yes? What is it?" She looked up and analyzed the person before her. She noted his slightly strong Russian accent as he tried to pronounce the words correctly. His thick Russian accent made his word flow choppy but understandable. He was much older than herself and it seemed the years hadn't been kind. He wasn't nervous of uncomfortable, just uncertain.

"Is it true that you Cloud's new partner?" He slowly entered the room and approached her desk.

Lightning leaned back into her chair as he came closer, "Yes, this is true."

"He is real Cloud Strife?" He asked finally leaning over onto her desk. She nodded simply as she started to become confused. "In the old days, he was a story that the KGB told, to scare. They say he was not one person - one name for many people, a special operations team. To think one person cannot, uh..." he looked down and spoke deeply," make so many problems."

Lightning stared slightly wide eyed at the man. She was extremely confused. What was this old man rambling on about? Surely he couldn't be talking about the Cloud she was working with. "Um… I don't know." She was defeated. What was she tell this old man?

"If stories are true you are either a lucky woman who will be safe, or a dead man walking with the amount of problems that are sure to come," He warned her and stood to leave. He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder," perhaps, these stories are just legends."

Lightning watched the man walk out the door with wide eyes. He had to be crazy. To say stuff like that, it was preposterous! Lightning looked down and then back at the window. Surely, he wasn't talking about the Cloud whom she would be working with. It didn't make any sense. She stared out toward the sky, the old man's words echoing in her head.

* * *

Cloud drove his mother through Eden as thought it was any other day. It was easy to tell that cloud was irritated as he drove faster and faster. What exactly did she want? He glanced over toward he mother and his eyes narrowed. "Don't smoke in my car," he said snatching the cigarette and flicking it out the window.

She sighed and leaned back into the chair and watch as the scenery flew by them. "Things have gone to hell since you left. Thank God you're back-"

"I'm not back, mom," he stated as he cut someone off. Cloud looked up into his rear view mirror and noticed a red Ford weaving through the traffic. His eyes narrowed, was someone following them?

Ms. Strife sighed, "I sent letters to that office where you get your mail... You get them?"

Cloud glanced again at his rear view mirror again. "Uh... no. They don't, uh... I've been out of the country." He hissed to himself. He normally was a great liar but this Ford following him had him distracted. Quickly, he turned down a side street.

She lit another cigarette and looked around. "Cloud, where are you going? The hospital is on 20th-"

"This is a shortcut," he said looking back again. He looked over at his mother, "Mom, don't smoke in the car, please-"Cloud reached for the cigarette again, but his mother pulled away and in the process he burnt himself. "Ow!" quickly he flicked the cigarette out the window and returned to nursing his burnt finger by sucking on it.

Ms. Strife looked completely unmoved. "You know, you missed your father's funeral. By six years."

Cloud sighed and returned his focus on driving. "The last time I saw him he said he'd see me in Hell. So, I figured we had something on the books."

She fiddled with the lighter in her hand. "You always had to antagonize him. "

"Mom, I antagonized him by being alive. Everything I did was another reason to slap me around-"Cloud looked into his mirror again. "Damn." The Ford was still following them. It was time for some evasive action. He didn't like getting his mother involved like this but it couldn't be helped. He turned right swiftly into a gas station. He waited but a moment before gunning it out of the station and up the block. There was an alley! He could use that.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused and gripping the car for her life.

Cloud doesn't spare her a second glance as he concentrates. "Who's driving? You or me?" Behind him he can see the large Ford as it squeezes into the alley. It stopped and Cloud smirked. He turns onto the street and continued on his way like nothing had ever happened.

Ms. Strife sighed, not even bothering to ask. "God, Cloud. You don't know how hard it has been. You were the only one that kept the family going-"

Cloud cut in," I've been sending money. And what about Kadaj?"

She shook her head, "Don't get me started. Your brother's a mess." She paused to look at him." You should go see him, Cloud."

"I think it's better if we stay away from each other." Cloud sighed in relief as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

* * *

**Like I said, it's very short. Just something to give you guys for waiting so long. I'm going to try to get another one up very very soon. I have just been so busy. Until next time! Review if you please. Ideas are welcome!**


End file.
